


Раки-отшельники

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: В школе Торкил встречался с одной девушкой. Жизнь после выпуска развела их в разные стороны, но от этой связи родился сын. Торкил держался в стороне, лишь наблюдал издали. Пока они не начали работать вместе.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Torquil Travers/Theseus Scamander's Mother
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по следам дежурочного накура «что, если бы Трэверс был отцом Тесея?».

_1923 год_

Солнце грело не в полную силу. До Пасхи оставалось три дня, и пока ещё зима властвовала над Англией, схлеснувшись в борьбе с подступающей весной. Кое-где в тени и на крышах лежали затвердевшие горки сероватого снега, но на деревьях уже набухли почки, и среди вылинявшего до бледной желтизны сухостоя проглядывали первые зелёные пучки.

Сквозь серую завесу низких облаков, накрывших Лондон, словно оловянный котёл дырявой крышкой, пробивались солнечные лучи. Ветер, пахнущий сыростью и печёными каштанами, едва проникал сквозь волшебный барьер, надёжно укрывавший от магловских взглядов. Впрочем, те не то чтобы часто задирали головы, разглядывая купол Собора Святого Павла. А если разглядывали — значит, прибыли в Лондон недавно и впервые.

— Ещё сконов, Торкил? Вот эти без изюма. Или твои вкусы изменились?

— Ну нет, — рассмеялся Торкил, протягивая руку к вазочке. — Изюм в выпечке — это какое-то извращение.

Капелла звучно хмыкнула и подставила лицо ветру, забыв о чарах. Разочарование изогнуло её брови, и она, вздохнув, заправила за ухо прядь рыжих волос.

Ненароком Торкил залюбовался ею. В костюме для верховой езды, точно только из грифонюшни, с убранными в пучок волосами, из которых разве что не торчало крапчатое перо. Время сделало Капеллу только краше.

— Итак. — Она закинула ногу на ногу. — Тесей.

— Почему сразу Тесей? — невинно поинтересовался Торкил, поднося чашку ко рту. Он то и дело поглядывал вниз, чувствуя себя не слишком-то уверенно. Но место назначила Капелла, а с ней — упрямой, как табун гиппогрифов — спорить всегда было бесполезно.

— Мерлина ради, — беззлобно рассмеялась она, — Торкил, последние семь лет тебя только эта тема заботит.

— Может, мне просто захотелось с тобой увидеться. Спросить, как поживают гиппогрифы.

— О, спасибо, что спросил! — Капелла растянула губы в широкой улыбке. Естественно, не поверила ни на йоту. И продолжила с воодушевлением: — Гледис никак не освоит пиаффе, хотя с пассажем никаких проблем нет. А Гестион всё вместо курбета через раз прыгает баллотаду…

— М-м-м… — многозначительно промычал Торкил, чувствуя себя последним дураком.

— И можешь меня поздравить с новым приобретением! — Серо-зелёные глаза Капеллы блестели от счастья. — Альбинос!

Торкил мысленно присвистнул, представляя, сколько Капелла выложила за столь редкий экземпляр. Или на кого обменяла. Но альбинос был её идеей фикс ещё со школы.

— Хочу попробовать случить его. Мы с Эдвиной уже договорились, у неё как раз несколько кобыл скоро в охоту войдут. Да и опыта в ручной случке у неё больше, чем у меня…

Торкил попытался хотя бы из вежливости вспомнить, что Капелла рассказывала ему о размножении гиппогрифов, но не смог.

— Вижу, ты научился не краснеть. — Капелла откровенно издевалась. — Может, теперь перестанешь артачиться?

— Ты невыносима, — сокрушённо пробормотал Торкил, залпом допивая чай, в котором остро ощущалась нехватка огневиски. Но не смог сдержать улыбку.

Когда-то именно за это он и любил Капеллу.

— Итак, — повторила она. — Тесей.

Торкил вздохнул и отставил чашку в сторону. Дальше он в ней прятаться не сможет — на донышке одни чаинки остались. Торкил не изучал в школе Предсказания, так что не мог разглядеть в их узоре будущее.

— Тесей станет новым главой Аврората, — сказал он без экивоков. И тут же добавил, чувствуя смутный стыд и раздражение из-за этого: — Решение принимал не я один.

— Не надо оправдываться, Торкил. — Капелла покачала головой. Радостной она совсем не выглядела, скорее печальной. Увы, Торкил понимал почему. — Особенно не оправдывайся перед Тесеем. Он от этого только сильнее злиться начнёт.

— Знаю я. — Торкил поморщился.

— Я не хотела, чтобы он становился аврором, — сказала вдруг Капелла. Прозвучало слишком откровенно, беззащитно, и Торкилу очень захотелось встать с бортика, подойти ближе и обнять её. Прижать к груди рыжую макушку и сказать, что Тесея совсем не ждёт судьба его… мужа Капеллы.

— Почему тогда не была против?

Капелла глянула с недоумением. Похоже, он только что сморозил несусветную глупость.

— Тесей с детства грезил Авроратом. Я была бы плохой матерью, если бы запретила ему.

Сказать Торкилу было нечего. Слишком различались их взгляды на жизнь и на мир, на допустимое и недопустимое. Капелле всегда были ближе её гиппогрифы, Торкилу же — строгий бюрократизм Министерства.

— Может, посоветуешь что-нибудь? — почти жалобно попросил Торкил.

— Тесей немного косит влево. Помни об этом, когда будешь уворачиваться от Ступефая.

— А если серьёзно? — Не то чтобы Торкил всерьёз не рассматривал перспективу угодить под какое-нибудь проклятие, но всё же надеялся на благоразумие Тесея. Не каждый же день его джарви кусает.

— Да просто поговори с ним, — всплеснула руками Капелла. — Вот увидишь, в твоём кабинете даже вредноскопы не запищат.

После случая в прошлом году, когда они наорали друг на друга посреди коридора, у Торкила были в этом сомнения. Да и до этого случилась пара стычек.

Он так и не смог простить Тесею войну. Честно пытался, но от одной мысли, что Тесей сам в это ввязался, нарушил прямой приказ, да ещё так нагло, демонстративно… И проигнорировал все письма… Естественно, он повысил голос, увидев Тесея после возвращения. Может, перестарался слегка, но Тесей тоже был виноват.

«Неправильно было оставлять маглов без помощи!» — заявил тогда Тесей, горячо убеждённый в своей правоте. Как глупо… Есть закон, и ему нужно следовать. Тесей — аврор, он должен понимать это лучше многих. Но почему-то не понимал.

Торкил перевёл взгляд от пуговиц на манжетах пальто к Капелле. Заколка ослабла, когда она тряхнула головой, и теперь рыжие волосы выбились из пучка, рассыпались по плечам и красиво обрамляли лицо. Она была само очарование и в школе и сейчас. Снова улыбалась, похоронив печали где-то глубоко в душе.

Торкил завидовал этой её способности: не волноваться, чтобы не удваивать страдания.

— Выходи за меня.

Она рассмеялась. Первым порывом было попросить прекратить, вторым — ударить себя по лбу, проклиная за идиотизм. Собрав всю выдержку, Торкил просто дождался, пока смех прекратится.

— Не надо, Торкил. — Она вмиг стала очень серьёзной. — Этот гиппогриф давно улетел. И Тесея ты так к себе не расположишь.

— Я и не собирался, — холодно заметил Торкил.

— Хорошо. И всё же нет. Приятели из нас вышли лучше, чем пара.

«Даже не друзья», — с обидой отметил про себя Торкил.

Он взглянул на циферблат. К часу после полудня Тесей должен был вернуться из Эдинбурга, где с шотландским подразделением гонял любителя устроить магловские забастовки с помощью Империо. В успехе операции Торкил не сомневался, а значит, был шанс, что окрылённый очередным успехом Тесей спокойно выслушает новости.

Или, по крайней мере, обойдётся без проклятий.

***

В Министерстве Торкил сразу почувствовал себя спокойнее. Глухо свистели, устроившись на присадах, совы какой-то мелкой породы, старательно натирали стёкла домовики, гудел, поглощая ковровую пыль, новенький пылесос (на который Торкил всё ещё посматривал с неодобрением, отказываясь признавать практическую пользу магловского изобретения). Подчинённые вежливо здоровались, проходя мимо; кое-кто исподтишка поглядывал с опаской, а то и вовсе с неприязнью, но Торкил давно к этому привык и внимания обращал не больше, чем на совиный пух, вечно оказывающийся на столе после доставки почты.

Всё в Отделе магической безопасности было организовано по его, Торкила, правилам, и работало как гоблинские часы.

Из-за ведущих в Аврорат дверей раздался громкий хлопок, а затем восторженные крики.

Торкил поморщился. Аврорат со времён Гампа существовал на особом положении. На взгляд Торкила, аврорам было позволено слишком много, и слишком слабо над ними вёлся надзор. Хуже только невыразимцы.

С назначением Тесея положение измениться не обещало.

Тесей, как и ожидалось, нашёлся в окружении товарищей. Пахло лаймом, в воздух от бокалов поднимались мелкие пузырьки. Ничего крепче газировки до конца рабочего дня, а уж после эта орава наверняка завалится в какой-нибудь бар, где празднование продлится до глубокой ночи.

— Тесей! — окликнул Торкил. Разговоры вокруг тут же поутихли. — За мной.

Тот вскинул брови и напрягся. Отдал бокал кому-то из толпы и пошёл следом без вопросов и возражений. Однако Торкил спиной чувствовал его пристальный, изучающий взгляд.

«Наверняка решил, что я его отчитывать буду», — запоздало подумал Торкил, отпирая кабинет и приглашая Тесея внутрь.

Похожий на метроном вредноскоп на столе слегка дёрнулся, да и замер.

Торкил опустился в кресло.

— Как ты знаешь, Уильям Ракхэрроу уходит в отставку. — Торкил с некоторым раздражением вспомнил Ракхэрроу, успевшего попортить ему немало крови, но приходящегося тестем Первому помощнику Эвермонда. Теперь же кресло Министра занял чудаковатый Маклайрд, и Аврорату тоже пора было сменить главу. — Поэтому было назначено совещание для выбора нового главы Аврората.

Тесей быстро соображал. И без того напряжённый, он подобрался, как готовая наброситься на штырехвоста белая гончая. У Донована — приятеля Торкила ещё со школы — была парочка таких. Если вцепятся — челюсти придётся разжимать магией.

— Решение принималось коллегиально. — Торкил старался говорить отстранённо, но голос норовил предательски сбиться.

— Ага. — По Тесею нельзя было сказать, что он испытывает. Но вредноскоп не двигался. Воодушевляющий знак.

— У тебя высокие показатели раскрываемости, хорошие организаторские способности. Тебя уважают коллеги. И наверху ты многим нравишься.

— Ага. Нравлюсь, — повторил Тесей. Торкил почувствовал, что начинает закипать.

— Скажешь ты что-нибудь или нет? Да, я выдвинул твою кандидатуру, но потому, что ты хорошо делаешь свою работу! Не потому, что ты мой сын…

— Я не твой сын! — вскинулся Тесей. Он и шага вперёд не сделал, только сложил руки на груди, но Торкила будто по щеке ударили. — Это просто… неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Что мама встретила отца через месяц после тебя.

— Гектор был хорошим человеком, но его больше нет. Я должен о тебе позаботиться…

— Кому должен?! — На щеках Тесея появился гневный румянец. Он скривился, точно травяной настой залпом выпил. — Я давно взрослый и в состоянии жить самостоятельно! Если это назначение — результат твоих игр в папочку, то даром оно мне не нужно!

— Не в этом дело! — Торкил вскочил, опёрся руками о столешницу.

Вредноскоп совершил один оборот.

— А в чём тогда?!

Торкил глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.

— Ты действительно лучший вариант, Тесей. Кого-то другого так же тепло не примут. А мне нужно, чтобы Аврорат работал, и работал хорошо.

— И в рамках закона, — фыркнул Тесей.

— Да, в рамках закона, — подтвердил Торкил. Он опустился обратно в кресло и кивнул Тесею: — Послушай. Присядь, и мы всё обсудим.

Тесей, кажется, остыл. По крайней мере, отодвинул второе кресло, принял приглашение к диалогу.

Торкил глянул на вздёрнутый подбородок — его подбородок — и прикусил губу. Может, однажды...

Пока был жив Гектор Скамандер, Торкил держался в стороне. Издали наблюдал, как растёт его сын, называющий отцом другого человека. Так было правильно: у Капеллы своя семья, у Торкила — своя. Он не возражал, когда родители предложили брак с Лиодой Макдермид — хорошей девушкой из другой чистокровной семьи.

Гектор знал, конечно. Капелла презирала ложь и сказала сразу, как поняла, что беременна. Тому было всё равно, от кого ребёнок. «Отец — это тот, кто воспитал», — так, кажется, говорят идеалисты.

Гектор был идеалистом. И воплощением всех лучших качеств аврора.

Такие люди долго не живут.

— У тебя ведь нет других детей? — вдруг спросил Тесей, прищурившись.

— Нет. К чему ты это?

— Не хочу быть твоим чистокровным наследником. — Он снова поморщился. Торкил промолчал — во избежание. — Раз всё так сложилось и придётся работать вместе, пусть всё будет без… сложностей.

— Сложностей? — переспросил Торкил.

— Да. У тебя своя жизнь, у меня — своя. Никакого покровительства, ужинов, баров по пятницам и квиддича по субботам. Мы просто вместе работаем. Всё.

Торкилу хотелось возразить. Он имеет право знать, что за человек его сын, пусть для Тесея кровная связь и была пустым звуком. Имеет право знать не из газет, не из досужих пересудов и чужих рассказов.

Что Тесей любит? С кем дружит? Кто ему нравится? Чем занимается после работы и как проводит выходные? Торкил хотел узнавать обо всём от сына.

Но Тесей слишком упёртый. Ещё одна знакомая черта.

— Хорошо, — через силу согласился Торкил. — Как скажешь. Но отчитывать я тебя всё равно буду. Как глава отдела.

— Знаю. — Тесей дёрнул плечом, точно Торкил сказал нечто совершенно несущественное. Капелла делала так же, когда они с Торкилом расходились во мнениях. Увы, расходились слишком часто.

— Тогда я тебя отпускаю. Иди, празднуй. Ты заслужил. — Торкил не смог удержаться от маленькой ремарки, но если Тесея это и разозлило, вида он не подал. — Во всеуслышание о твоём повышении объявят завтра. Завтра же и обсудим твои новые обязанности.

Когда Тесей вышел, Торкил заварил себе чай. Разбавил молоком, положил немного мёда и долго размешивал ложкой, наблюдая, как тают на поверхности напитка золотистые прожилки.

Надежда умирает последней. Торкил надеялся, что год-два — может, три, — и Тесей оттает.


	2. 2

_1925 год_

— Подразделение зверей хочет передать дело вам.

В глазах Тесея без легилименции читалось: «Подразделение зверей может идти в глотку кельпи». Но вслух он сказал:

— То, что к низлу применили тёмную магию, ещё не делает его темномагическим артефактом.

Дело было, прямо сказать, бредовое. Подразделению зверей просто лень разбираться с бесхозным низлом, на которого кто-то наложил порчу, из-за чего несчастное животное бросалось на всё красное, что видело. Поиском злоумышленника занимались офицеры Отдела магбезопасности. Гонять по всей стране авроров, и уж тем более вручать в их руки судьбу волшебной твари Торкил считал бессмысленной тратой времени.

И теперь они с Тесеем прикидывали, как бы поскорее решить проблему.

— Ньют, мой брат, завтра возвращается из Камеруна. Я могу ему написать, попросить забрать низла.

Зная характер Ньютона, Торкил бы всё равно ждал его завтра в середине дня, требующего у Тесея отдать ему животное под честное слово пристроить потом в добрые руки.

— Пиши.

Тесей всё равно бы согласился, а так всё удастся устроить официально и по правилам.

Наконец-то найденное решение так окрылило Торкила, что он вынул из ящика плетёную сигарницу. Горячим поклонником табака он не являлся, но иногда случалось, что без наполняющего лёгкие дыма невозможно было думать. Иногда хотелось просто расслабиться, дать голове отдохнуть, и тогда на помощь приходила трубка. Или сигары, как сейчас.

— Будешь? — спросил Торкил из вежливости, прекрасно зная, что Тесей бросил курить несколько лет назад.

Тот отрицательно мотнул головой, не отрываясь от письма.

Торкил срезал конец сигары, но подпаливать и раскуривать не спешил, положил на край пепельницы.

Тесей поднял на него взгляд и резко напрягся.

— Откуда эти сигары?

— Я заказываю иногда через «Сарджент и Ко», — ответил Торкил, растерявшись.

— Не трогайте. — Тесей надел защитные перчатки и аккуратно взял сигару. — В шестнадцатом мы конфисковали несколько тысяч таких. — Он вытащил палочку. — Один бельгийский волшебник додумался накладывать на сигары проклятия и подкидывать маглам. Естественно, сторонников у него нашлось в достатке. Даже не скрывались особо. В каждом кабаке знали, что курить сигары с двумя золотыми полосами себе дороже.

— Вредноскоп молчит, Тесей. — Торкил привык считать себя главным параноиком в Министерстве. Видеть схожее в Тесее было… очень не вовремя.

— Вопрос в том, почему.

Тесей прошептал какое-то заклинание, и по краю сигареты пошёл голубой огонёк. Он не пожирал её, просто обхватил по окружности, и воздух постепенно наполнил неприятный грибной аромат.

— Фините! — Тесей ткнул палочкой во вредноскоп, и тот тут же начал вращаться как бешеный, всё ускоряясь и ускоряясь.

— У меня много врагов, — сказал Торкил, предвосхищая вопрос Тесея. Мерлин и Моргана… На список фамилий может уйти свиток в пару футов длиной, и это если без объяснений, за что они на Торкила могут зуб точить.

— Этот кто-то достаточно силён, чтобы снять чары с дверей, заколдовать вредноскоп и замести следы.

Тесей заключил сигару в купол, и теперь та висела между ними жутким свидетельством неудавшегося покушения. Торкил смотрел на незатухающее голубое пламя, всё ещё не осознавая произошедшее.

— Или вы сами его впустили.

Первыми всегда подозревают самых близких: семью и друзей.

— Это не кабинет, а проходной двор, — проворчал Торкил. — Сюда только ты десяток раз за день заглядываешь. Не говоря о других. Посетителей регистрирует Матильда. Спроси у неё.

— А кого вы никогда бы не заподозрили?

Торкил растерянно моргнул. Тесей это что, серьёзно? Будто мало подозревать врагов, недоброжелателей и ситуативных противников, ещё хочет, чтобы Торкил совсем сон потерял, пытаясь понять, не нянчившая ли его в детстве старушка-соседка прокляла сигары.

— Тебя и Капеллу. Брата твоего, — добавил Торкил больше из осторожности, чем из искренней веры в непогрешимость Ньютона Скамандера.

— А семья вашей покойной жены? Так ведь и не удалось установить, от чего именно она умерла.

— Нет, это не Макдермиды.

Торкил поморщился. Формально они с Лиодой оставались супругами, когда та скончалась, но не жили вместе уже два года. Лиода уехала в Париж, а Торкил… По большому счёту ему было всё равно. Развод вызвал бы лишние пересуды. «Лиода открыла в Париже своё дело и пока не нашла управляющего», — неизменно отвечал он на все вопросы. Удобная, устраивающая его полуправда. Родители Лиоды всё равно догадались, конечно, даже ездили к дочери за объяснениями, но вернулись ни с чем.

А потом Лиода умерла.

— Не Баттенберг и не Донован.

Торкилу показалось, что невозмутимость Тесея пошатнулась. Тот дрогнул, и Торкил немедленно в это вцепился.

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Только то, что вы втроём играете в бильярд пару раз в месяц.

«Следишь за мной?» — едва не сорвалось с языка, но Торкил вовремя его прикусил. Баттенберг возглавлял административную службу Визенгамота. Наверняка Тесей не только работу с ним обсуждал.

— Это я заберу. — Осторожно, как громовещатель, Тесея взял сигарницу. — Нужно выяснить, как эта вещица попала в страну.

— Угу.

Ощущая подступающую к голове тяжесть и покалывание в руках, Торкил провёл ладонью по лицу. Не то чтобы он никогда не задумывался о покушении на себя, но в воображении всегда представал недавно освободившийся заключённый или преступник, которому поперёк горла встала деятельность Торкила. На худой конец что-то в духе поэм, которыми зачитывался его брат, где непременно кто-то погибал во имя мести.

Реальность оказалась слишком приземлённой, лишённой всякого налёта патетики и оттого более непонятной.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Торкил вынул из шкафа бутылку огневиски и стакан.

***

Однажды Торкилу рассказали, что в финском языке есть выражение «vittujen kevät», означающее «невероятно омерзительную, слякотную весну, от которой сплошное расстройство, мигрени, и все вокруг тупеют». Торкил не брался утверждать, что ему не переврали кочующую из паба в паб байку, но сейчас только этот оборот и вертелся на языке.

Обычно в вопросах магической безопасности финские волшебники стремились побыстрее достичь консенсуса и разойтись, благо дела с британцами ими велись редко. Но стоило речи зайти об изменении правил экстрадиции, как в этих уравновешенных людях взыграло что-то дикарское из тех тёмных веков волшебной истории, когда магию творили у костров. Финны упёрлись рогом и ни в какую не хотели что-то менять, хотя британцы просили самую малость: не давать укрытие преступнику, вступившему в брак с местной.

Переговоры было решено продолжить на следующий день, но Торкил чувствовал, что если и завтра они ничего не добьются, он будет готов объявить Финляндии войну.

— Сэр. — К находящемуся на грани бешенства Торкилу степенно подошёл маг в лиловой судейской мантии. Он сказал что-то о каком-то заседании — Торкил прослушал.

— Знаете что… — начал он, но перед лицом вдруг появилась широкая спина. Тесей проговорил что-то, удовлетворившее судью (по крайней мере тот убрался восвояси) и обернулся, сложив руки на груди.

— Мерлин твою налево, Тесей, какого чёрта?! — рявкнул Торкил так, что на них обернулись. Орать на Тесея в опасной близости от финнов (которые наверняка просто притворялись, что слабо понимали английский) было совсем глупо. — За мной.

В одном из боковых коридоров первого уровня оказалось достаточно пустынно, чтобы Торкил мог высказать всё, что думает о международном праве, финских волшебниках, Тесее и его работе, потому что если бы кое-кто быстрее бегал, Торкилу сейчас не приходилось бы стелиться перед финнами, подозревая, что переводчик опускает самые едкие их комментарии.

— Vittujen kevät! — закончил он и выдохнул.

Тесей демонстрировал непоколебимое спокойствие, что тоже бесило, но сил на ещё одну гневную тираду не нашлось.

Мало ему было работы, так и спал Торкил в последнее время плохо. Вместо бессвязных, но ярких видений приходила мутная полудрёма, от которой поутру оставалось тревожное послевкусие, перебиваемое только апельсиновой свежестью бодрящего зелья. Каждая незнакомая вещь моментально вызывала подозрения, и Торкил всё с большим трудом подавлял желание не снимать защитные перчатки, которые он купил после случая с сигарой.

Это тоже бесило. Что Торкил больше не в безопасности в Министерстве, в своём доме. А Тесей отмалчивается, но явно ведёт расследование. Торкил, в конце концов, ему начальник, он имеет право знать.

— Полегчало?

— Хамишь начальству, Тесей? — прошипел Торкил. Хотя в тоне Тесея звучало скорее сочувствие, сейчас Торкил мог накинуться на него просто потому, что рядом больше никого не было.

Тесей смерил его долгим, очень знакомым взглядом. Торкил оторопел. Так на него смотрел отец, а потом — старший брат, когда маленький Торкил капризничал.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Тесей. — Пока вы на ком-нибудь не сорвались.

— А это что было, по-твоему? — Идея прогуляться Торкила вполне устраивала, и возражать он не стал.

— Это? — фыркнул Тесей. — Так, разминка.

Торкил только и смог, что прошипеть что-то невнятное. С самого своего вступления в должность Тесей развёл в Аврорате бурную деятельность, сопротивляясь любым попыткам навязать ему новые правила, зато активно предлагая свои. Порой обсуждения переходили все границы, когда Торкил терял терпение, а следом терял его и Тесей. Иногда, уже отойдя, Торкил замечал сходства их темпераментов. Но давать слабину не собирался. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Тесей начал им вертеть. Торкил и так позволял ему слишком много. Любой другой на месте Тесея давно бы распрощался с должностью, отправившись заниматься реформаторством куда-нибудь поближе к Гебридам. Пусть Макфасти жизни учит.

Они вышли из Министерства и тут же аппарировали. Голова слегка закружилась с непривычки, а гордость уязвило обращение как с несовершеннолетним, но и этот выпад Тесей пропустил мимо ушей. Будто за утро освоил одну из восточных методик сохранения хладнокровия.

Из темного перехода они вышли на улицу, ярко переливавшуюся множеством огней.

— Что мы здесь забыли? — спросил Торкил, настороженно глядя по сторонам. Слишком много маглов вокруг — захлебывающихся восторгом, громких, танцующих под льющуюся из каждой двери музыку. В воздухе ощущался густой туман не-магии.

— Маглы недавно придумали, как создавать что-то вроде колдографий, — пояснил Тесей, шагая чуть впереди. — Там тоже люди двигаются, но не сами по себе, а по заранее определенному сценарию. Называется «кино».

— Я бы проверил создателя этого «кино» на нарушение Статута и неправомерное использование изобретений маглов, — проворчал Торкил.

— Были уже эти проверки, — фыркнул Тесей. — И не раз.

— Ещё одна хуже не сделает, зато для статистики польза.

— Сэ-э-эр. — Плечи Тесея затряслись от едва сдерживаемого смеха. — Вам полегчало, раз о статистике вспоминаете.

— И не думай, что раз решил сводить меня в это... кино, то я освобожу тебя от сведения аналитики.

Торкил улыбнулся краем губ. Голова прояснилась, словно свежий ветер джаза подхватил болотный смрад и унёс куда подальше.

Они дошли до похожего на обычный театр здания. Внутри это сходство только усилилось; даже огромное белое полотнище на сцене напоминало театральный занавес. В оркестровой яме ждали своего часа инструменты.

— Часто сюда ходишь? — полюбопытствовал Торкил. Тесей взял билеты в ложу, и это было кстати: меньше соседей — меньше подозрений.

— Так, пару раз в год. — Тесей неопределенно повёл плечами.

Смел ли Торкил надеяться, что Тесей хотел бы смотреть на магловские движущиеся картинки чаще, но не было подходящей компании?

— Оркестр вышел, — сказал Тесей. — Сейчас начнется.

За два года постоянной совместной работы они трижды сходили в бар, потому что когда ты вымотан, а все вокруг Морганой проклятые идиоты, хочется просто выпить двойной виски с кем-то понимающим. В такие моменты они были чуть менее начальником и подчинённым, но и не вполне друзьями.

Погас свет. Оркестр заиграл мелодию с восточными мотивами, и на полотне возникли чёрно-белые надписи.

После промозглой зимы особенно не хватало тепла — такого жаркого, чтобы изгнало всю сырость из костей, из лёгких. Фигуры двигались непривычно, не так плавно, как на колдографиях, но зрелище всё равно завораживало. И как только маглы заставили свои снимки двигаться по приказу? Да ещё и меняться то на пустыню, то на покои султана, то на пещеру, полную сокровищ? Обычные колдографии отличались своеволием.

Зрелище, к которому Торкил поначалу отнёсся скептически, увлекло. В сумраке ложи он не мог видеть Тесея, но чувствовал, что и тот смотрит с большим интересом.

— Очень занимательная вещь, — резюмировал Торкил, когда они вышли из театра. — Не представляю, как маглы сделали это без магии, но я бы посмотрел ещё одну такую.

— Правда? — Тесей взглянул с надеждой.

— Да, — кивнул Торкил. Конечно, в приличном обществе о походах в кино не расскажешь, но ради возможности поговорить с Тесеем не только о работе он бы даже итальянскую оперу послушал, при всей его к ней нелюбви. — Только в следующий раз пусть поводом будет что-то менее…

— Рабочее, — подсказал Тесей. — Я учту.

Впервые за два года Тесей пошёл навстречу, поделившись кусочком своей частной жизни. Торкил бы ликовал, да мешало сомнение, юрким ниффлером проскользнувшее в душу. Да, Тесей сделал шаг вперёд, но как теперь поступить, сохранить приобретенное, не оттолкнуть?

Когда они вернулись к переходу, сверху спикировал крапчатый сыч, уронив письмо Тесею прямо в подставленные руки.

Прочитав послание, тот нахмурился, спешно извинился и аппарировал, Торкил только и успел проворчать про излишний трудоголизм.

Дома, проверив приготовленную домовиком еду на яд, Торкил написал брату и лёг в постель далеко за полночь.

Он надеялся на спокойный сон, но чаяниям его не суждено было сбыться. Всё та же муть, только теперь в ней прибавилось песка и лязга разбойничьих мечей.

***

Донована арестовали через два дня. Торкил узнал об этом из короткой записки Тесея, даже не служебной. Аврорат имел право производить аресты самостоятельно, но Торкил требовал, чтобы все задержания, проходящие по разряду выше уличных драк, с ним согласовывали. Тесей же в очередной раз проявил неподчинение. Поэтому к дому Донована Торкил аппарировал вдвойне злой.

— По какому праву произведён арест?! — рявкнул он на первого подвернувшегося аврора.

— Применение тёмной магии с целью убийства человека. — Открывшего рот аврора опередил Тесей, стоявший в ведущем в гостиную проходе. — Покушение на убийство. Ввоз и хранение запрещённых товаров.

Торкил оторопел.

— Пройдёмте, сэр.

Через гостиную они прошли на второй этаж, мимо кабинета, по которому, подняв палочки, шастали авроры, в пустую бильярдную.

— Объяснись, — потребовал Торкил, опираясь о стол. Они с Донованом сыграли здесь бессчётное количество партий, распили сотни бутылок огневиски, и вот так легко поверить обвинениям было решительно невозможно.

— Сигары, которые вам прислали от «Сарджент и Ко», — начал Тесей, прикрыв дверь и накинув чары тишины, — нам удалось проследить их. Вы ведь учились вместе. Донован, Сарджент и вы.

— Хочешь сказать, Сарджент тоже меня убить хочет?

— Нет. Но дочь его тётки — Луиза — была замужем за Францем Пермеке — это один из бельгийцев, распространявших проклятые сигары. Его повязали в шестнадцатом, и Луиза предпочла развестись. Донован наверняка знал эту историю. Я проверил, Пермеке освободился год назад. У него могла где-то быть припрятана партия сигар.

— Звучит просто… — Подходящих слов не нашлось. Торкил тяжело опустился в одно из кресел. С отвращением глянул на пустую пепельницу. — Зачем? — спросил он в пустоту.

— Пока не знаю, — ответила пустота голосом Тесея. — Но выясню. Обязательно.

— Донован, — неверяще сказал Торкил. — Как ты понял? Наверняка же про Пермеке писали в газетах. Любой, кто знал, мог на него выйти.

— Просто… — Голос Тесея дрогнул. Торкил поднял взгляд на него — как-то разом посеревшего. — Это он мне рассказал про… что вы мой отец.

Торкил потрясённо молчал.

— Мне было пятнадцать. — Тесей говорил торопливо, сбивчиво. — Я думал, это враньё, но мама подтвердила, так что...

Капелла презирала ложь. Но, не всплыви эта правда, рассказала бы она Тесею?

— Мне очень жаль. — Тесей совладал с собой, голос вернул привычную твёрдость. — Что так вышло с вашим другом, сэр.

— Не думаю, что у меня есть друзья, — покачал головой Торкил. Он подошёл к серванту, в котором прятался коньяк. Вряд ли вся выпивка в этом доме подаётся с примесью Уидосороса. — Может, кроме тебя, — отсалютовал он Тесею и опрокинул стакан. Сразу полегчало. — Да и тебе я доверяю не как другу.

Надираться на месте преступления было плохой идеей. «Место преступления», — мысленно засмеялся Торкил. Как легко, как быстро он принял то, что школьный приятель собирался его убить. За что? Или ради чего? Мотив волновал Торкила больше, чем необходимость вычеркнуть из еженедельника запланированные партии в бильярд и убрать пометку с двадцать восьмого марта с припиской «взять хорошее вино».

— Сэр. — На плечо легла крепкая ладонь. — Я провожу вас до дома.

Торкил не стал возражать.

— Позаботься о хозяине, — приказал Тесей домовику, когда они возникли на веранде.

И снова Торкил не стал упрямиться. Жуткая усталость навалилась на плечи, стоило увидеть знакомый порог, цветные стёкла дверного витража и тяжёлую бронзовую ручку. Только и сказал, позволив себя увести:

— Если к утру что-то выяснишь, первым делом ко мне.

— Так и сделаю, — пообещал Тесей.


	3. 3

_1926 год_

Большой каменный ипподром частично упирался в горный склон, а одним краем примыкал к озеру, по берегу которого после скачек водили этонцев. Как знал Торкил от приятеля из Отдела волшебного спорта, за работой маглоотталкивающих чар здесь следило два десятка человек, и ещё работало несколько обливиаторов для экстренных случаев.

Крепко ухватившись за перила, Торкил глянул вниз. Голова тотчас закружилась, и пришлось спешно отступить, морщась. Он никогда не был любителем скачек что на крылатых конях, что на гиппогрифах, но ипподром принадлежал Флинтам. Сегодня Кантемириус Флинт отмечал шестьдесят третий день рождения, и Торкил никак не мог пропустить праздник. Может, даже сделает пару некрупных ставок, чтобы польстить имениннику.

— Торкил! Как поживаешь?

Капелла спустилась по лестнице. По внешней стене ипподром опоясывала неширокая терраса на случай, если кому-то из гостей захочется прогуляться.

— Ты здесь как гость или заинтересованное лицо? — спросил Торкил, когда они обменялись дежурными любезностями. Капелла была облачена в платье, но это ровным счётом ни о чём не говорило.

— Гость, конечно, — рассмеялась она, поправляя украшенную крапчатыми перьями шляпку. — Крылатые кони прекрасны, но моё сердце отдано гиппогрифам.

— Помню.

Говорить было вроде и не о чем. Торкил уже начал подбирать слова извинения, чтобы вернуться в ложу, когда по выстланным фиолетовым ковром ступеням спустилась Лита Лестрейндж.

— Нотты? — В голосе Капеллы было столько понимания и сочувствия, что Торкил заинтересовался.

Нотты приходились Капелле родственниками достаточно дальними, чтобы не звать на семейные торжества и не слать подарки к Рождеству, но недостаточно, чтобы избежать их по-родственному настойчивого внимания. Впрочем, Нотту-старшему отчего-то было дело до всех чистокровных семей Британии. И брак с полукровкой-Скамандером он осуждал при каждом удобном случае. Не при Торкиле и не при Тесее, но да вовек не оскудеет английская земля длинными языками.

— Пойду наверх, пока Тесей не вернулся и не дошло до драки, — проворчала Капелла, решительно направившись к лестнице. — Ты как, держишься?

— Справляюсь.

Капелла покачала головой и положила Лестрейндж руку на плечо, подбадривая открыто и искренне.

Что ж, по крайней мере теперь Торкил знает её отношение к этому союзу.

Лестрейндж осталась на террасе, и теперь Торкил мог внимательнее её разглядеть. Невысокая, стройная, приятной внешности, только очень печальная на вид. Один из племянников Торкила учился с ней на курс старше и успел рассказать об их с Ньютоном проделках. Правда, глядя на девушку в фиалковом платье, было невозможно заподозрить в ней школьную оторву.

Торкил давно знал, что они с Тесеем близки. Даже поднял как-то раз эту тему, считая, что момент подходящий — после ставшего традицией похода в кино. «Вот только не нужно указывать мне, с кем на свидания ходить!» — вскинулся Тесей, краснея. До ссоры, впрочем, не дошло.

О предложении руки и сердца Тесей сказал, заглянув вечером после работы. Сначала Торкил растерялся. Восторг перебивался настороженностью, но он вынул из шкафа огневиски и два стакана. И поздравил. Как хороший начальник поздравляет подчинённого.

Официально о помолвке объявлено пока не было. Похоже, Тесей ждал, когда из поездки вернётся его младший брат.

Лита Лестрейндж — нелюбимая дочь запятнанного сомнительными деяниями рода. Как сказал бы отец Торкил, брак с ней — политическое самоубийство. Не запрет, простое предупреждение, коли уж сердцу не прикажешь.

В то, что честный и прямолинейный Тесей может жениться по расчёту, Торкил не поверил бы даже под Империусом.

— Мистер Трэверс. — Голос у неё оказался звонкий и бодрый. — Мы с вами не знакомы. Лита Лестрейндж.

— Наслышан. — Прозвучало не очень дружелюбно, но Лестрейндж наверняка привыкла к подобному тону.

— Как и я о вас. — Во взгляде девушки почудилось что-то недоброе. Торкил насторожился. — Я хотела пригласить вас на ужин. Вы и мы с Тесеем. В следующее воскресенье.

«Воскресный не-семейный ужин, — мысленно фыркнул Торкил. — Знает ли Тесей?»

— Пройдёмся? — предложил он, галантно подавая Лестрейндж руку. Та с заминкой, но приняла её.

Внутренний эллипс ипподрома опоясывала ещё одна терраса, разделяющая ложи и обычные сектора. Пурпурная дымка очерчивала дорожки и заканчивалась ярдов на пятнадцать дальше. Скамандерам достались хорошие места.

Торкил повёл Лестрейндж в сторону судейской трибуны. Большинство зрителей уже заняли места, с чёрного табло исчезла реклама и появились клички лошадей. Торкил не мог видеть, но слышал усиленный Сонорусом голос комментатора. До старта оставались считанные секунды, после чего каждый сделавший ставку за две минуты испытает мало с чем сравнимые по силе эмоции.

— Как вы познакомились с Тесеем? — На первый взгляд только невинное любопытство.

— Беспокоитесь? — ответила Лестрейндж вопросом на вопрос. Остановилась, вскинула голову. Едва доходящая Торкилу до плеча, она глядела с вызовом.

— Допустим, — с не меньшим вызовом глянул Торкил.

— Я знаю, что настоящий отец Тесея — вы.

Её осведомлённость неприятно кольнула. Иногда Торкилу казалось, что это знают все, кого ни спросишь. Торкил Трэверс — настоящий отец Тесея Скамандера. Что-то, по обыденности сравнимое с восходом солнца.

— Это давно не тайна, — сквозь зубы процедил Торкил.

Над ипподромом раздался сигнал старта, и этонцы, отсюда похожие на единую светло-гнедую полосу, сиганули вниз, раскрывая крылья и разгоняясь, соревнуясь в резвости.

— Я хотела сказать, что Тесей мне доверяет.

— Значит, и я должен? — с сомнением фыркнул Торкил.

Этонцы стремительно пронеслись под ними. Потоки воздуха ударили по глазам, взъерошили волосы и перья на плюмаже шляпки Лестрейндж. Та держалась магией и потому не слетела.

— Всерьёз подумайте над приглашением, — улыбнулась девушка. Улыбка у неё оказалась мягкой. Торкил ожидал чего-то больше похожего на оскал.

Ипподром взорвался овациями. Торкил поднял взгляд на табло. Первой пришла Джинджер — фаворит сезона. Кто бы сомневался.

Поверх головы Лестрейндж Торкил заметил, как к ним неспешно приближаетсяся Тесей, и напрягся. Но тот улыбнулся, подойдя.

— Привет, — было адресовано Лестрейндж. — Сэр. Вы уже говорили об ужине?

— Как раз перед тем, как объявили старт, — ответила девушка. От взгляда Торкила не ускользнуло, как она кончиками пальцев коснулась ладони Тесея, и тот попытался их поймать.

— В следующее воскресенье я совершенно свободен, — сказал Торкил, наблюдая за Лестрейндж с большим интересом.

— Чудесно. — Тесей переглянулся с Лестрейндж, точно мыслями обменялся. Та сделала шажок назад. — У вас найдётся время для разговора?

Тесей отличался умением говорить о работе в любой ситуации: хоть на больничной койке, хоть после двух-трёх пинт крепкого эля. Торкил не удивился бы, узнав, что при свете луны тот рассказывает Лестрейндж о каком-нибудь особенно запутанном расследовании.

— Только если мы поднимемся в ложу. — И дальше гулять по террасам у Торкила настроя не было. Тем более что к старту готовилась новая четвёрка крылатых коней.

Они разминулись на лестнице. Лестрейндж легко взбежала выше и повернула налево, Торкил же увёл Тесея направо. В приглашении значилось «плюс один гость», но приводить с собой Торкилу было некого. Поэтому второе место за столиком пустовало, и Тесей спокойно его занял.

— Вы делали ставку? — поинтересовался он, окинув взглядом ипподром.

— На победительницу. Выручил пару сиклей с горсткой кнатов, не больше. А ты?

— На Освина. Он в прошлом сезоне показал неплохой результат.

— В этот раз Освин не в фаворе, — заметил Торкил.

— Я слышал какую-то мутную историю об отравлении. Подозреваю здесь махинацию на ставках. Мама сказала, сегодня его придерживали.

— Значит, так и есть. — Торкил не сомневался, что Капелла разбиралась не только в гиппогрифах. — Но это ещё не преступление.

— Знаю, — нахмурился Тесей. — Но я намекнул Льюису из магического спорта, за кем стоит присматривать.

Перед столиком возник лопоухий домовик.

— Господа желают чего-нибудь? — услужливо спросил он, хлопая огромными глазами.

Тесей отрицательно покачал головой. Торкил подумал и тоже отказался от угощения.

— Мне прислали запрос из Франции. — Тесей сменил тему. Видимо, на ту, о которой хотел поговорить изначально. — Есть подозрение, что к смерти вашей жены причастен Гриндельвальд.

— О великий Мерлин! — взмолился Торкил. — Хоть что-то в этом мире происходит без участия Гриндельвальда?! — «Или Дамблдора». — Или французы просто хотят все висяки за десятилетие на него свалить?

Взгляд Тесея выражал недоумение. Торкил поморщился. Не признаваться же, что ему давно всё равно, от чего или от чьей руки умерла Лиода. Посещение могилы в день смерти, редкие разговоры с родными — совсем необременительно. Все вокруг решили за Торкила, что он так и не снял траур. Так было даже удобно.

— Гриндельвальд — не более чем зарвавшийся выскочка, — убеждённо заявил Торкил. — Уверен, половина историй о нём просто выдумки.

— Французы уже год не могут его изловить.

— Французы не способны даже глизня поймать, — насмешливо фыркнул Торкил. — У них который год бардак во власти. Так и будут плакаться всем вокруг, какой опасный тёмный маг этот Гриндельвальд, пока кто-нибудь сильный не наведёт порядок.

На это Тесею возразить было нечего. Следующие две минуты они наблюдали, как соревнуется четвёрка холёных гнедых красавцев.

— Есть пожелания по вину? — Обстановка располагала больше к обсуждению приятных вещей. — К ужину.

— На ваш вкус, но лучше что-то не крепкое. — Тесей, похоже, сам рад был смене темы и мгновенно посветлел.

Торкил только получил приглашение, но в голове уже проигрывал несколько сценариев предстоящего ужина. Возможность приглядеться к Лестрейндж. Возможность присмотреть за Тесеем.

Торкил не считал, что был несчастен в браке. Но и счастлив не был.

О любовных связях Тесея он не знал ничего. В его жизни, казалось, была единственная любовь — работа, страсть к которой не затухала даже спустя десятилетие.

Но если он выбрал Лестрейндж, значит, нашёл в ней что-то… Что?

От всей души Торкил желал, чтобы Тесей жил долго и счастливо. И поэтому, выбирая вино со стойки, старался затолкать подальше все подозрения и паранойю.

Он должен понять. Или хотя бы попытаться.

***

Всю неделю Торкил украдкой наблюдал за Тесеем. Даже прочёл раздел о любовных зельях в книге, взятой из министерской библиотеки. Тесей не был рассеянным, не демонстрировал заторможенных реакций, но и не носился, окрылённый, по всему Аврорату, работая ещё больше, чем обычно. Возможно, Империус? Но такое количество авроров наверняка бы уже что-то заподозрило.

«Ты псих и параноик, — сказал Торкил своему отражению, подражая голосу старшего брата. — И всё испортишь, если продолжишь так себя вести».

С Корвусом Лестрейнджем Торкил не был знаком лично, но слышал разное. С другой стороны, если отец отправил дочь учиться в чужую страну, не лучшее ли это доказательство, что яблоко упало далеко от яблони?

Торкил знал адрес Тесея, но в гостях бывать ему не доводилось. Дом на окраине Лондона встретил его ухоженной зелёной изгородью, подметённой дорожкой из красной брусчатки и ярко освещёнными окнами. В этой части города жило достаточно волшебных семей, чтобы чувствовать себя в среде своих.

Тесей открыл дверь сам. Под его ногами крутилась золотистого цвета кошка, даже на вид мягкая, как игрушка. Она с любопытством обнюхала ботинки Торкила, а потом ускакала в столовую, опережая хозяев.

— Клэри, — шепнул Тесей, когда Торкил передал ему бутылку вина, подобающе случаю завёрнутую в неброскую бумагу. Белое полусухое, мадлен анжевин. Универсальный вариант.

— Кошка. Надо же.

— Ждали кого-то поопаснее? — беззлобно ухмыльнулся Тесей.

Вспоминая фокусы Ньютона, Торкил вообще ничего не ожидал. В кабинете Тесея даже неприхотливого суккулента не водилось. А тут целая кошка.

— Не то чтобы… Можно будет погладить?

— Конечно.

Первую половину ужина кошка провела на коленях Лестрейндж. Беседа раскручивалась медленно, как тугая пружина без магии; Тесей вспомнил несколько смешных случаев с работы, Торкил ему вторил, и обстановка немного оживилась. Лестрейндж больше слушала, иногда задавая вопросы, смеялась, понимая сухой бюрократический юмор Торкила, совсем не выглядела напряжённой. Когда остатки индейки в ягодах исчезли и на столе появился бисквитный торт, украшенный фруктами, и изящный чайный сервиз, Торкил понял — часть разговора Тесей держал невесту за руку.

Из-под стола раздалось требовательное мяуканье. Клэри устроилась у стула Торкила и смотрела на него большими глазами, блестящими от света ламп. На ощупь кошка оказалась такой же мягкой, как на вид. Торкил погладил её между ушей и получил в награду довольное мурлыкание.

— Мисс Лестрейндж…

— Можно просто Лита, — поправила та.

— Лита, — кивнул Торкил. — Вы упомянули, что ищете работу.

— Да, — подтвердила она, сразу напрягшись. Тесей обеспокоенно посмотрел сначала на неё, потом на Торкила.

— Мой предыдущий ассистент уехал жить на Кипр, так что я ищу ему замену. Организация встреч, корреспонденция, сопровождение, ведение переговоров, координирование проектов и ещё по мелочи. Вам, кажется, это знакомо по работе в фонде.

Торкил вник только в общую суть прошлой работы Лестрейндж и надеялся, что верно понял её обязанности.

— Всё так. — Как бы ни старалась Лестрейндж казаться расслабленной, Торкил ощущал выпущенные ею шипы. — Но мне не нравится кумовство.

— Моё предложение не значит, что я буду как-то по-особенному к вам относиться. Спросите Тесея. Просто я считаю, что вам двоим будет спокойнее на виду друг у друга.

Они переглянулись.

— Когда мне приступать? — В голосе звучала решимость. Торкил удивился, что Лестрейндж так быстро согласилась. Даже время на раздумья не попросила.

«Хоть завтра» — промелькнуло в голове. На столе уже скопилось порядочно неотвеченных писем, до которых всё не доходили руки.

— Со среды.

«Мне тоже спокойнее будет, пока вы оба на виду».


	4. 4

_1927 год_

Воспоминание, похожее на струю дыма, поблёскивало серебром, запечатанное в стеклянном флаконе. Вихрилось, словно стремясь вырваться. Торкил раньше не встречался с подобным. С учётом содержания воспоминания, такая активность раздражала ещё сильнее.

Тесей, должно быть, применил всё своё обаяние, чтобы добыть его у мисс Бэгшот.

— Плохая это идея, — подал голос Тесей, привычно устроившийся в кресле. — Давить на Дамблдора.

Торкил сложил ладони у лица и выдохнул, чтобы сдержаться. Конфедерация требовала результатов от Фоули, Фоули требовал результатов от Торкила, а Торкил… Что ж, Торкил собирался этот результат обеспечить.

— Либо Дамблдор отправится с нами в Париж, либо пожалеет, — заявил он, отодвигая в сторону книжку предсказаний Тихо Додониуса. — Так или иначе, Гриндельвальд будет арестован.

— Без Дамблдора нам придётся нелегко. Вспомните американцев.

Торкил поморщился. Когда Серафина Пиквери во всеуслышание объявила о задержании Гриндельвальда, он предложил использовать дементоров для охраны. А лучше сразу казнить. Но нет, Конфедерации понадобилось устроить показательный суд над слишком известным преступником, только бы никто не обвинил их в тирании.

— В тебе говорит ученическая привязанность, Тесей. Дамблдор слишком многое себе позволяет. Его нежелание сотрудничать подозрительно.

— Если вы обвините его в пособничестве Гриндельвальду, он точно не согласится нам помогать.

— Вот уж в чём я его обвинять не собираюсь, — процедил Торкил, понимая, что злится. Не на Тесея, а просто на ситуацию.

От Гриндельвальда было слишком много проблем, на горизонте замаячил выживший сын Корвуса Лестрейнджа, через два дня очередное слушание младшего брата Тесея… И Лита последние несколько недель ходит сама не своя.

— Послушай, Тесей. — Торкил устало потёр висок. — У тебя будет полсотни авроров. Американцы и французы согласились с тем, что ты лучшая из возможных кандидатур. Ты справишься.

По лицу Тесея невозможно было понять, что он думает.

— Пора показать Гриндельвальду и его кодле, что вольница закончилась, — добавил Торкил. — Его слушают, потому что все помнят магловскую войну и считают, что при их власти такого бы не случилось. Полная чушь. Таким, как Гриндельвальд, только войны и подавай. В мирное время они оказываются не у дел, забытые и никому не нужные.

Лицо Тесея осталось непроницаемым.

В дверь постучали.

— Французы прибудут через несколько минут, — напомнила Лита об ещё одной запланированной на первую половину дня встрече.

— Превосходно. — Торкил поднялся. Тесей тоже. — Постарайся как-нибудь… повлиять, что ли, на брата.

Умом Торкил понимал, что вряд ли Тесей добьётся успеха. Он уже приказал связаться с Гриммсоном. Какая разница, кто изловит обскури, лишь бы избавиться от этой угрозы.

— Я вас понял, сэр.

Через два дня Ньютон сбежал из страны.

***

Потери…

Колонка имён с адресами. Необходимость разослать письма с соболезнованиями. Пустой стол в приёмной, за которым сидела Лита.

Ааронович, Датт, Кернкросс… Треть личного состава.

Торкил заварил вторую чашку кофе и едва не опрокинул её на бумаги.

Кофе вышел премерзкий.

Лестрейндж… Первой Торкил написал Капелле.

Ньюболд, Панкхёрст, Реймелсон...

В Аврорате неразбериха. Люди паникуют, их нужно успокоить. Нужно навести порядок. Где Тесей, когда он нужен?

Торкил с силой зажмурился. Моргнул.

Вечер уже поздний, наверняка Тесей дома.

Суинтон, Хобсбаум, Чанг...

Торкил не знал никого из этих людей. Все приказы отдавал через Тесея. Имена, имена, просто имена. С кем-то из них Тесей учился? Может, вместе сбежал на войну.

Почти закончились чернила. Запасной пузырёк в нижнем ящике. Позавчера Лита принесла накладную по канцелярии. Должны были доставить целую партию.

С отвращением Торкил отодвинул конверты, отложил перо.

Если он задержится в кабинете ещё на час, то просто сойдёт с ума.

Окраина Лондона встретила его зажёнными фонарями, похожими на болотные огни. Они недвижно висели в плотном тумане, привлекая мотыльков. Ровная линия, ведущая куда-то вдаль, теряющаяся в сером мареве. Может, там в конце обрыв или река.

В окнах дома горел свет. Торкил нажал на ручку, и дверь поддалась. На комоде у входа лежала пара женских перчаток. С вешалки смотрело несколько плащей.

— Тесей? — позвал он, остро желая выхватить палочку, точно из-под комода на него сейчас выпрыгнет мохнатое сердце колдуна, так пугавшее в детстве.

Тесей был в гостиной. С закрытыми глазами, накрытый пледом, лежал на диване, головой на коленях младшего брата, и тот перебирал его волосы. Ньютон посмотрел настороженно, когда Торкил вошёл.

— Дверь была не заперта. — Оправдания вырвались инстинктивно, нелепо. — Я подумал, мало ли… Тесей спит?

— Нет. — Тесей открыл глаза, блёклые, как вылинявший ситец. Приподнялся на локте. — В Министерстве что-то случилось?

— Нет.

Торкил был здесь чужим.

— Можем поговорить?

Тесей сел на диване. Плед сполз вниз. Он был в дневном.

— Ньют, — попросил Тесей, — поможешь маме на кухне?

Тот посмотрел на старшего брата с явным сомнением, но потом всё-таки встал и вышел.

— Тесей… — сглотнул Торкил, подходя к дивану. Он уже видел, как это бывает. Как человек мучает себя, бросает поленья в костёр чувства вины, чтобы после броситься в него самому. — Вини меня.

— Что?

— Вини меня в смерти Литы. И твоих авроров. Пожалуйста, меня. Не себя. — Голос сорвался. — Я послал вас на смерть.

Он послал Тесея на смерть. И людей, которые ему доверяли. Тесей бы сделал что угодно, отдал бы свою жизнь, только бы кого-то спасти. Но вместо него собой пожертвовала Лита.

Она вообще не должна была оказаться на этом кладбище, пропади оно пропадом!

Тесей поднял руку, ухватил за рукав, потянув к себе. Диван натужно скрипнул, когда Торкил сел. Жёсткие кудри задели подбородок, когда Тесей ткнулся куда-то в грудь, потом в плечо, как слепой котёнок.

Торкил сомкнул руки на его спине.

Тесей всегда казался таким стойким. Идеальным. Торкилу нравилось думать, что ничто не способно его сломить. Что это в Тесее от него.

В Министерстве, в Хогвартсе Тесей держался. Спокойный, уверенный, отстранил Торкила, когда Ньютон направился к Дамблдору. Торкил когда-то читал, что человек не сразу осознаёт, что произошло. Может держаться день, даже два.

Второй день подошёл к концу.

Уткнувшись в макушку сына, Торкил водил ладонями по его рубашке, с силой кусая губы. Тесей глухо рыдал, вцепившись зубами в шерстяную ткань пиджака, чтобы не завыть в голос.

Торкил просто гладил его, проходясь по лопаткам, плечам, волосам, и с каждым движением притягивал всё крепче к себе.

— Ты ведь не уйдёшь? — всхлипнув, спросил Тесей с испугом. Он отстранился, утёр красные глаза ладонью. — Торкил, останься. Пожалуйста.

— Останусь. — Торкил не хотел уходить.

— Мама предложила пожить у неё. — Тесей немного успокоился, но говорил глухо. Он не отодвигался, и Торкил продолжал бессознательно гладить его лопатку. — Я согласился.

«Твоя семья меня возненавидит».

— Хочешь, дам тебе отпуск? — предложил Торкил. — Если дома с матерью и братом тебе будет легче.

Тесей покачал головой.

— Мне в Мунго дали зелья, чтобы я… меньше срывался. Я с ума сойду, если останусь дома.

«И в одиночестве» — понял Торкил по его полному отчаяния взгляду.

— Хорошо. Только я буду рядом. Можно?

Когда Тесей вернулся с войны, Торкил на него накричал. Он считал — потому что Тесей нарушил приказ, рисковал собой попусту. Не мог признать, что все те четыре года боялся, метался, только бы узнать, где Тесей и что с ним. Готов был уверовать, лишь бы с Тесеем ничего не случилось.

— Я на ужин утку запекла. — Капелла вошла в гостиную неслышно. Бледная, осунувшаяся, она опустилась на колени перед Тесеем, накрыв его ладонь своей, мелко дрожащей. — Тесей, тебе надо поесть.

Три года назад Тесея ранили. Он не сразу пришёл в себя, и несколько часов Торкил и Капелла просидели у больничной койки, молча ожидая, пока он очнётся и сможет что-нибудь сказать.

Торкил осторожно переложил свободную руку на плечо Капеллы. Несильно сжал.

Она не сбросила руку. Склонила немного голову, коснувшись щекой.

— Знаю, — бесцветным голосом согласился Тесей.

— Останешься, Торкил?

— Да.

— Прекрасно, — сказала она, поднимаясь с колен. — Тогда я накрою на четверых.

Прямо на линии взгляда оказался камин. Колдографии, некоторые совсем старые, детские, несколько совсем новых. Тесей и Лита на фоне прогуливающихся по загону гиппогрифов.

Спина под рукой вновь мелко затряслась. Зелья. Тесей сказал, ему что-то дали в Мунго. Может, предложить? Чтобы он смог поесть.

— Тесей, лекарство...

— Я уже принял, — прервал тот. — В рецепте написано, что если пить чаще трёх раз в день, можно ослепнуть.

Торкил нервно усмехнулся. Его самого теперь тоже потряхивало.

— Тебя я винить не буду, — прошептал вдруг Тесей.

— Тесей…

— Тебя я винить не буду.

Его глаза горели истеричной решительностью. Сейчас Торкил не мог с ним спорить. Пусть что угодно говорит и считает. Только бы не глупил.

— Как скажешь, — мягко согласился Торкил, вставая на ноги и слегка подталкивая Тесея за собой. — Пойдём ужинать. Заварить тебе чай с ромашкой и мятой? Раз зелье нельзя.

— Без ромашки, — скривился Тесей. Ноги его плохо слушались, и он опёрся о локоть Торкила, чтобы встать. — Ненавижу ромашку.

Капелла наверняка знает, где у Тесея мята, подумалось Торкилу. А если закончилась, он отправит домовуху к себе домой за коробкой. Все аптеки уже закрылись.

— Торкил, — Тесей сжал его предплечье до боли, — спасибо. Что ты здесь.

Сердце забилось тяжелее, дышать стало почти больно. Тесей уже не опирался о него, но всё равно казалось, что всем весом давит на плечи.

— Ты дорог мне, Тесей, — прозвучало откровенно, беззащитно, так на него не похоже. Но Торкил не хотел делать вид, что в дом Тесея его привёл долг.

— Я знаю, отец.

Тесей произнёс с заминкой, точно пробовал на вкус, обкатывал на языке.

Торкил вздрогнул. Он не оставлял надежды, что когда-нибудь Тесей назовёт его отцом, желал роль значительнее начальника и почти друга. И вот мечта сбылась. Но принесла с собой только горечь. Холодную и мучительную, как глаза сына.

Протянув руку, он обхватил Тесея за затылок, уложил головой себе на плечо.

Если бы только всё сложилось иначе. Если бы только не горе заставило их стоять сейчас обнявшись.

— Утка, — напомнил Торкил. — Твоя мама замечательно готовит.

Потом он даст Тесею сонное зелье. Поговорит с Капеллой о похоронах. И с Ньютоном тоже нужно перекинуться парой слов. Но — потом.

А золотистая кошка всё вилась и вилась вокруг его ног.


End file.
